The Viper's Venom
by Infection13
Summary: Fluffy fluff one-shot smut story about Randy and Jeff having 'fun' on their dayz-off. This is definitely a slash and M/M sex involved. So, you'll be warned.


**Title: **The Viper's venom

**Ratings****:** Mature

**Genre:** Humor, Romance

**Pairings: **Randy Orton/Jeff Hardy

**Info: **Big yay for my first new slash story. Finally I decided to share my creativity to all of you so I hope you guys like it.

I recommend you guys who haven't watch Randy/Jeff's 2008 Royal Rumble match, go watch it now on Youtube to get the visualization since some plot in this fiction was based by that event. You can check the links at the bottom page. I can't help it to make a slash fic about it.

**Summary:** Fluffy fluff one-shot smut story about Randy and Jeff having 'fun' on their dayz-off. This is definitely a slash and M/M sex involved. So, you'll be warned.

**Disclaimer**: Do I own them? In my head, maybe. In real life? Hell no! I do not own them. This is a pure fiction so don't take it too seriously. I'm not making money out of it so don't sue me.

* * *

"We almost look like we were dancing in the ring," Jeff said while chewing his Skittles. They decided to watch their previous 2008's Royal Rumble match DVD to release their boredom since there was nothing interesting to watch on the TV at the moment. The scene showed both Randy and Jeff struggling with each other and ended up spinning together all over the ring.

"I thought you love to dance," Randy smirked while holding Jeff tighter around the waist. They love to spend time together like this in their home, snuggling to each others on their comfy sofa while watching TV when they're having their days-off.

"Yeah, but not like that. You made us look stupid," Jeff popped another Skittles in his mouth.

"Hey, the only person that stupid here is the ref," Randy poured out Jeff's Skittles onto his palm and popped all of them in his mouth. "He kept trying to separate us apart. I'm starting to enjoy that moment."

"Well, yeah of course he would do that. He didn't want us to look *that* obvious," Jeff stated and glaring at Randy while trying to search for the remaining Skittles in the packet, only to find that there was nothing left. Damn, Randy just ate all of his favorite candy. Jeff let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed another packet of Skittles on the coffee table.

They continued watching until there was a scene where Randy hit Jeff repeatedly in the corner turnbuckle and ended up taunting the fans out loud. "This is my favorite part. Look!" Randy giggled and pointed out at the TV when he saw the part where the side of Jeff's face got really close to his crotch. Randy even humped Jeff a little in the process.

"You kept distracting me the whole match, you ass!" Jeff pouted while still stuffing himself with his candies. Randy could not help it but laughed.

"Oh, believe me, I did it on purpose. I just wanted to see how the fans will react," Randy laughed and reached for Jeff's Skittles again and when he was about to pour them onto his palm, Jeff snatched the packet immediately. There was no way in hell Jeff will let Randy devoured all of his candies again.

"I'm not really sure whether the fans responded because of you taunting them or because of what you did to me," Jeff said while pouring his precious Skittles onto Randy's palm in a reasonable amount.

"Hell if I care but I know some of them loved it. I know they can't resist me when I'm doing stuff like that. It's like I'm their gay icon or something," Randy grinned while stuffing himself with the colorful candies.

"You're a tease, y'know that? A big fucking tease," Jeff giggled and he pecked Randy's lips softly.

"Oh yeah? Well, look who's talking here. When you got into the ring, you just couldn't stop dancing and humped the air like crazy. That put quite an imagination on some people, you know, mainly me," Randy responded.

"What? I'm just dancing that's …."

"And you had a very long cloth hanging at your right back pocket that will lead people to stare at your ass. That may considered as a hanky code, y'know," Randy snapped.

"Hanky code? It's not like I'm wearing yellow or brown, or something."

"That's not the point. The point is, it bothers the hell out of me. I've seen a few guys in the front row took pictures of your ass and I don't like it that much," Randy started making a pouty sad face.

"Yeah, yeah whatever baby. You know my ass belongs to you. So don't worry," Jeff replied and pecked Randy's lips again. He fed Randy with another Skittles in his mouth and they went back watching their interrupted match.

Jeff rolled his eyes but he smiled to himself; amused by Randy's jealousy. He is always like that but Jeff loved him no less. He found that Randy being jealous is quite appealing to him. It made him feel more important to Randy. They have been together for a long time since 2004. Randy was still in Evolution when he exclusively met Jeff at Raw's backstage who was visiting his brother. Actually, Randy already has a feeling towards baby Hardy since he first joined WWE but he has never gotten a chance to talk to him. It was a good thing that Jeff also had an interest in the Legend Killer too. Jeff was in TNA at the moment and Randy was one of the reasons why he decided to go back to WWE in 2006.

People may consider Randy as an asshole. Most people in the locker room never get along with him that well except for his best friend, John Cena but Randy is totally a different person when he's around Jeff. He will be a complete gentle, sweet and caring man ones ever known. He can be totally playful and doesn't mind being silly sometimes. Jeff couldn't really understand him that much either because the man seems to have a split-personality thing going on but that does not stop him from loving Randy.

The match ended up by having Randy RKO'ed Jeff in the middle of the ring to claim his victory. He managed to retain his Championship title against Jeff for that night. Randy reached for the remote on the coffee table and turned off the TV as soon as it ended. Jeff snuggled closer to Randy and he cuddled Jeff in his thick arms. Randy caressed Jeff's short rainbow hair appreciatively and kissed his forehead lovingly. He missed Jeff's long hair, though. He never likes having long hair on himself but he loves it when on Jeff (he once said he will grow his hair back when the time is right). Well, Randy couldn't really argue with that. It's his choice and Randy respects his decision.

"I love you, babe. The match we had proved itself. You can see I don't hit you that much," Randy said as he kept caressing Jeff's hair.

"Really?" Jeff asked cynically; looking into Randy's eyes.

"Yeah. See, you had all the chances to keep pulling moves on me. I can even count my attacks on you," Randy protested while pinching Jeff's left arm lightly. Jeff hissed as a respond.

"Yeah but that dropkick hurt like a bitch, y'know. It hurt more than your RKO," Jeff snapped and nudged Randy's belly and that made Randy twitched in his seat.

"Oh yeah, that..." Randy smirked when he remembered it and his emotion changed when he saw Jeff started pouting. "Aww, I'm so sorry babe. That doesn't stop you from loving me, right?" Randy felt uncomfortable when he saw Jeff like that. He doesn't want to hurt him. He embraced Jeff in his arms and kissed Jeff's cheek affectionately. He tried his best to comfort him in any situation.

"Of course not. You know I will always love you," Jeff smiled prettily and kissed Randy's lips passionately. Randy felt relieved when he heard that. It's true; Jeff will always love him no matter what. Randy has been nice and sweet to him all these years and there was no way he wanted to end a long-term relationship with the man he spent his entire life with for 6 years over some silly things like that. It's their job, anyway. Randy couldn't help himself and started to respond by giving Jeff a deep, passionate, lingering kiss and left Jeff moaning in need as a result. Randy is an amazing kisser, period! That is the best thing about Randy that Jeff loved so much other than having a wild incredible sex most of their nights together. Randy, on the other hand, loves to kiss Jeff's lips so much. He admired Jeff's soft lips. Well, thanks to his favorite cherry chapstick that he always bring anywhere he goes.

Jeff looked like he wanted more kisses from Randy but being the biggest tease he was, he tried to change the subject and started admiring Jeff's silver ring on his finger.

"I never thought you would accept my proposal. I mean it was a bit rush, don't you think? We've been dating like what, five or six months… and there I was on my knees, in front of your pain-in-the-ass brother asking you to marry me. Crazy, huh?" Randy and Jeff chuckled together when they recalled their past.

"At least, I know you're crazy for me. That's a very rare quality in you. You neither like nor love anybody and I'm very pleased to know that I'm the only person that makes you happy. I'll be stupid enough if I were to reject your proposal. I mean, God…you look so hot back then. I bet no one can resist the Legend Killer," Jeff complimented while rubbing their noses together.

"Uh, it's The Viper now, sweetie. Call me by that name," Randy reminded him as he spanked Jeff's jeans- clad ass.

Jeff chuckled lightly while started straddling and sitting on Randy's lap, facing him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I don't get it. Why are they calling you by that name?"

"And what's with The Enigma? It sounds like a fucking enema to me," Randy joked spontaneously.

Jeff giggled. "Well, at least it has to do with my image, my personality. I don't see that you have any resemblance to a snake either."

"Oh, hell yeah babe, I did. It resembles the big one-eyed snake I have right here in my pants if you wanna see it," Randy grinned wickedly as he moved Jeff's right hand to his crotch. Jeff could feel Randy was hard under his touch. Randy moved his hand all over Jeff's back and when he was about to go lower to his ass, Jeff jumped off of his lap abruptly and started walking away from him but Randy took a hold of his left wrist. "Where are you going fluffy butt?"

Jeff smiled to himself and tried not to look at Randy. He knew what Randy was up to right now and he just wanted to tease him a bit. "The weather looks good outside. I wanna…um, ride my bike. See ya lat…"Jeff yelped as Randy pulled roughly to him and landed onto his lap once again.

"Oh no, you don't. The only thing you're going to ride right now is my cock, babe." That was all Randy had to say before he crushed his lips to Jeff and kissed him feverishly. Jeff couldn't help but to moan in response. He tilted his head a little, providing space for Randy to kiss and lick his neck teasingly. Randy's hands travelled all over Jeff's back and abs while he made love to his neck. He then slowly slipped his hands into Jeff's white tank top and started caressing his chest and his stiff nipples in the process. Jeff arched his back deliriously and let out a wanton gasp as Randy flicked his tongue teasingly across his nipples through the fabric. That sent shivers all over Jeff's body and that made him unintentionally moved his hip in a circular movement on Randy's lap while whimpering sweetly. Randy became more and more aroused and harder as a brick. Jeff could feel Randy's cock kept poking at his butt and he shuddered when he got the mental image of Randy's thick cock buried deep inside of him.

"Ran…Randy?" Jeff panted breathlessly as Randy started pulling off Jeff's tank top swiftly before removing his. Their hot bodies were now rubbing against each others.

"Mhmmm?" Randy mumbled while teasing Jeff now fully exposed nipples relentlessly. He lapped up each one of them gently.

"I think… we should get to our room, Randy" Jeff panted and yelped as Randy wrapped his arms under his ass and lifted him up suddenly. Jeff quickly held his neck to stabilize himself and they kept making out while ascending the stairs that lead them to their bedroom. There was no way they were going to ruin their living room with the scent of their semen.

As soon as they got into their room, Randy tossed Jeff playfully on their love bed and within seconds, he was already on top of Jeff. Randy kept attacking his soft lips, giving him the best kisses ever while his hands roamed all over Jeff's body. They exchanged hot wet kisses, their tongues dueling and both men try to dominate each other but in the end Randy won, he always will. He often made Jeff gasping for air and begging for more. Randy's kisses are so addictive and he will always give it to him whenever Jeff needs it. Jeff's hands started to go lower to Randy's sweat pants and he stroked his husband's swollen cock teasingly through the fabric. Randy let out a long moan by the touch. It was so good and he couldn't take it anymore, he thought. Now it was time for them to lose their pants.

Randy unbuttoned Jeff's jeans slowly while leaving traces of wet kisses all over Jeff's body from his smooth chest down to his belly. He loved Jeff's belly button stud and couldn't resist himself to tug at it teasingly while he was at it. He seemed very pleased when he found out that Jeff wore no underwear underneath those jeans at all. Well, he always liked that. He doesn't like to wear them when he was at home and so does Randy. Underwear is always getting in the way for them. Randy pulled the rest of the jeans off Jeff's leg and he tossed them on the floor. Now, he could see his baby in all of his glory. Randy started pulling down his pants while standing on the floor and admiring his lover on the bed in the same time. He looks stunning as always. Jeff, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off Randy's enormous manhood between his legs. It was packing nine and a half inches and has a very thick girth which Jeff doubted if he could take it all in his mouth or in his ass during their first time way back then. Jeff could see the tip was oozing precum and his mouth started watering.

"You want it? Come and get it, baby," Randy taunted and he wiggled his dick teasingly in the process. Jeff couldn't take this anymore. He crawled to the edge of the bed and started stroking Randy's cock lustfully, smearing the precum all over his beautiful cut cock before he engulfed the half of Randy's length for all his worth. Randy let out a long pleasant moan as Jeff started working his mouth expertly on his cock. Jeff kept concentrating on sucking and stroking while his other hand busily massaging his balls in the same time. Randy tossed his head back in delirious as he savored the sensation he just received from his beloved husband. He grabbed a handful of Jeff's hair as he enjoyed the view of his lover servicing him. He flicked his tongue rapidly across the tip of the cock and went to suck on Randy's balls one by one and ended up having the entire balls in his slutty mouth. Sometimes, Randy made Jeff takes his entire length and he obediently complies with Randy's order. That was one of the reasons he loved Jeff so much. He's a very good little bitch. Even though he did gag everytime but at least he managed to take almost the whole length of Randy's cock. Well, that must be his 6 years of practice. Randy let out a long satisfied moan as an approval.

"Am I good, Randy?" Jeff asked teasingly while stroking Randy's cock lustfully.

"Oh, baby you have no idea," Randy responded breathlessly. Randy groaned loudly as Jeff lapped at his balls and up along his cock in a very slow and sensual manner all the way to the tip without breaking eye contact with Randy. He then engulfed the whole length again in his pretty little (but not _that_ little) mouth. Randy could feel his tongue teasing the slit of his cock and that made him went crazy.

"Fuucck…!" That was all Randy could express at the moment. Jeff is so good when it comes to cock sucking. His mouth is just meant for it. Randy really admires his amazing _talent_. Randy yanked his hair, causing Jeff to hiss in pain as he gave him one deep, intensed kiss before he pushed him on his back onto the bed.

Randy made his move by kneeling on the bed and straddling Jeff as he started fumbling for something in the nightstand drawer without even breaking eye contact with Jeff. He took out a bottle of lube and set them on the bed. Jeff bit his lower lip in lust as he patiently waited for Randy's next move. He looked all hot and ready for the taking but Randy seems couldn't get enough to tease him more. Randy smirked evilly to himself and without warning, Randy lifted and spread both of Jeff's legs in the air. Jeff squeaked in the process and moaned heavily as Randy went straight down to his pucker and gave him a long slow swipe across the sacred opening. Jeff couldn't help but squirming all over the bed and mewling softly. Randy took a firm hold of Jeff's legs and flicked his tongue swiftly across his sweet pucker. Jeff started to thrash wildly on the bed as Randy worked his magical tongue around his needy hole. Randy had to take a hold of his hip to kept Jeff in place.

The sensation was so good, almost indescribable and Jeff was about to lose his mind at the moment but all of his thought got distracted as he could feel Randy slowly inserted his two well-lubed fingers in his tight opening. Jeff never realized when did Randy lubed up his fingers but that was not the point. Jeff has completely lost in the sensation of pleasure and he didn't care at all. Jeff jumped and cried out sweetly as he could feel Randy had just found his love spot. Randy kept rubbing the soft spongy button inside of him while he gave him lingering kisses all over Jeff's inner thighs at the same time. Jeff cried out heavily to the point of screaming when Randy fingered him hard and fast, leaving him all trembling in needs.

"Oh, Randy… please. I can't take this anymore," Jeff cried out sweetly, begging for Randy to take him and pound him hard on the mattress instead. Jeff was so hard he couldn't think he would hold on any longer anymore.

"What do you want me to do, babe?" Randy asked teasingly while his fingers still working on loosening Jeff's sacred passage.

"Fuck me, please. Fuck me hard. I want you now," Jeff whimpered and Randy definitely couldn't deny such sexy request. He was so damn hard himself and he needed to bury his hot pole into Jeff's warm tunnel so badly.

"On your hands and knees, now!" Randy commanded and Jeff obediently complied without hesitation. Jeff loved the dominant side of Randy as he liked to be dominated as well. He quickly get himself comfortable on the bed by laying flat on his belly while having his ass thrust up in the air, just the way Randy liked it. Randy groaned huskily as he appreciated the beautiful view in front of him. Jeff has both his legs spread, revealing his now all wet and inviting pink pucker to him. He looked all wanton and ready. Randy squirted a huge amount of lube on his palm before he smeared it all over his throbbing cock and some around Jeff's opening.

Randy caressed Jeff's back lovingly and squeezed those amazing meaty globes appreciatively when he got his hands on them. He lapped Jeff's butt cheek and nibbled on them lightly for awhile before he started positioning his rock hard cock to Jeff's awaiting entrance. He held his breath when he felt Randy's hard cock slowly penetrating into him. Jeff had to bit his lower lip to keep himself from screaming as Randy's enormous cock stretched him wide open. Randy let out a loud groan as Jeff's tightness surrounded him. He could even feel Jeff pulsated around him. Randy pulled out his entire length leaving only the head inside and shoved it back inside slowly and deeply, enough to make a direct contact to Jeff's hot spot.

"Oh, fuck! Randy!" Jeff wailed in pleasure. Jeff was so hot and tight around him but Randy kept concentrating on repeating the same process in a slow deep penetration to loosen him up more. When he could feel Jeff all stretched out and ready, Randy established a rhythm. He gripped the curve of his hips firmly and thrust into Jeff, deep, hard and fast.

"How'd you like that, Jeff? How'd you like me pounding into you like this?," Randy grunted all hotly while he leaned forward and started nibbling on Jeff's earlobe.

"God, Randy! Fuck me hard!" Jeff moaned heavily by the sensation and yelped as Randy slapped his right ass cheek hard and unexpectedly.

"Am I not fucking you hard enough, huh?" Randy slapped his ass once more. "Am I not fucking you hard enough?" Randy snarled while spanking Jeff's ass several times real hard. Randy pounded into Jeff even harder and faster than before and that made Jeff cried out helplessly in both pain and pleasure. He loved it when Randy got all rough on him. That will turn him on to no end.

Handprints were all over his ass and Randy could feel Jeff's skin was all hot and burning as he touched the abused buttock. That put a satisfaction smile on Randy's face. Randy kept pumping his hips faster in and out of Jeff ass for awhile before he decided to change their position.

Randy yanked Jeff's hair. "Fucking ride me, bitch. Show me how much you love my cock," Randy demanded as he gave a sloppy yet passionate kiss to Jeff's lips before he laid himself on the bed. He guided Jeff by the hair to straddle him. Without wasting time, Jeff positioned Randy's cock at his entrance and slowly impaled himself down on it. Jeff tossed his head back and moaned loudly as he savored the feeling of Randy's huge cock stuffing him. Randy soothed Jeff by caressing his arms and hips and when he knew Jeff was ready, he started to thrust his hip upward, urging Jeff to make move on his cock. Jeff really understood what Randy needed and he started to bounce himself up and down on Randy's cock without any resistance.

Jeff kept riding his husband blissfully and he whimpered out loudly when Randy's cock nudging at his prostate. He rode him in a very good steady rhythm and changed to faster pace when he started to get all hot and aroused. Jeff's abandoned cock kept bouncing in sync when he was riding his husband like crazy, leaving trails of messy precum on Randy's abs. Randy knew Jeff was getting close to his orgasm. He could feel Jeff's inner wall started to tighten around his cock even more and that made Randy let out a loud groan unintentionally.

"Randy…wanna cum!" Jeff whimpered breathlessly, still pounding himself on Randy's cock relentlessly.

"Fucking cum, baby. Come on," Randy taunted, holding Jeff's hip firmly and started to thrust into Jeff in a very harsh and frantic way. Jeff screamed inadvertently by the sudden assault and his back arched when he came real hard, spurting his love seeds all over Randy's chest and abs even without anyone touching it. Jeff couldn't help himself to let out a loud scream as Randy kept pounding him non-stop while he was still twitching on top of Randy due to his post-orgasm a few seconds ago.

Randy rolled Jeff over and ended up on top of him. Randy needed to get off so badly. He could feel himself getting near to the climax. With the new position they had, Randy roughly inserted his cock into Jeff's hot tunnel again and fucking him with a deep hard penetration. Jeff was too tired to do anything but he managed to wrap his arms and legs around Randy to urge him to go deeper. Randy planted kisses all over Jeff's face and give him the deepest yet an affectionate kiss on his lips while he kept pounding Jeff frantically.

"You feel so good around my cock, Jeff" Randy panted huskily while Jeff let out a heavy moan and he tightened his grip around Randy's cock as a response. That triggered Randy immediately to his peak. The sensation was just too damn much. He came without warning as he exploded real hard deep inside of Jeff with a loud growl escaped from his mouth. Jeff soothed him by caressing his chest and his back as Randy stiffened on top of him, still spurting cum in Jeff's love hole. Jeff could feel some of Randy's cum started to dribble out of his overloaded tunnel. Jeff just loved the feeling of Randy being inside of him, all hot and throbbing. Randy collapsed instantly on top of Jeff when he was totally spent. Jeff wrapped his arms around Randy, rubbing his back to soothe him. Both men still panting in exhaustion but a big smile of satisfaction displayed noticeably on Jeff's face. He loved to embrace Randy that way after their intense love making.

They laid silently together for a few moment, cuddling each other while trying to catch their breath. Randy slowly pulled out of Jeff and laid himself beside his favorite rainbow. Jeff snuggled closer to Randy as he playfully ran his index finger all over Randy's chest, circling his nipples teasingly.

"No," Randy moved Jeff's hand away from his nipples. "Don't get me started all over again, sweet cheeks. My _snake_ needs some rest" Randy warned him playfully.

Jeff giggled. "Well, that's too bad 'cause I'm starting to like _this_ Viper," Jeff grinned wickedly, nudging Randy's soft wiener to make his point. He puckered his lips and Randy kissed him lovingly. Jeff snuggled to Randy again, trying to get some nap when he suddenly felt uncomfortable with the remaining Randy's love seeds that left in him. Usually, he never cared about it but he didn't feel like he wanted to have that spunk clogging in him at the moment. Weakly, he tried to get up off his bed and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up but stopped when he heard Randy called his name.

"Where are you going, sweetie? Come back to bed. The Viper feels lonely already," Randy informed while patting the mattress beside him to plead Jeff to come back to the bed.

"Well, your _snake_ had just shot me its _venom_. Gotta get it out, though," Jeff responded sarcastically.

Randy sat himself on the bed instantly. "Want me to suck the _venom_ out for you?" Randy asked with a wicked grin displayed on his handsome face.

Jeff just smiled, shaking his head in amusement by his husband's behavior. "Hmmm….will you?"

"Oh yeah babe, I will," Randy replied and get off of his bed clumsily. The room filled with their screech and laughter as Jeff tried to struggle himself out of Randy's grip as he was forcefully being dragged to the bathroom with him. Jeff knew exactly what Randy had in his dirty little mind at the moment. Randy couldn't resist him and so couldn't Jeff. Looks like it's going to be a very long, tiring yet glorious day to both love birds, for sure.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated. Love it, hate it…just let me know XD.

Btw, hope you guys understand the hanky code thing. If not, just googled it and you'll find out. Interesting stuff, indeed ;).

Royal Rumble 2008 (Randy vs Jeff) links:

part 1

.com/watch?v=Pf2Zrg4cNpc&feature=related

part 2

.com/watch?v=Tm0QrITmSas&feature=related


End file.
